Tajemnica Buforda
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = "Placek z Dunderkami" }} Do domu dziadków Fineasza i Ferba przyjeżdżają przedstawicielki Ogników z Francji Brigitte Josette i Collette, aby pomóc Izabeli upolować niebezpiecznego niedźwiedzia grizzly. Buford, próbując przestraszyć dziewczęta przypadkowo odkrywa tożsamość jednej z nich. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb budują u swoich dziadków zraszacz wykorzystując system niskoturbulencyjny i specjalną grawitacje, a nienawiść doktora Dundersztyca do precli zmusza go do stworzenia De-Węzło-Inatora, który rozprostuje każdego precla w Danville. Fabuła W domu Flynn-Fletcherów Fretka rozmawia przez telefon komórkowy o tym, że nie wychodzi z domu, ponieważ jest za gorąco i siedzi na kanapie przy wiatrakach. left|200pxTymczasem na obozie u dziadków Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela dziękują dziadkowi Clyde'owi i babci Betty Jo za wypożyczenie domu dla Ogników z Francji, które zamierzają zdobywać odznaki w lesie Danville. Następnie pojawiają się francuskie Ogniki - Brigitte, Josette oraz Collette. Izabela wita je po francusku, a jedna z dziewczynek odpowiada jej w tym samym języku. Izabela lekko zmieszała się i odpowiedziała, że przywitanie to cały jej francuski. Ogniki zamierzają zdobyć odznakę tropiciela, ale najpierw muszą ujarzmić niedźwiedzia grizzly, za którego przebrał się Buford. Baljeet przyprowadził klatkę z przebranym misiem w środku. Buford grając niedźwiedzia rozpoznał jedną z francuskich Ogników i zasłonił klatkę płachtą. Na pytanie Baljeeta, dlaczego zachowuje się tak dziwnie chłopak wyjaśnia, że spotkał Brigitte rok temu w Paryżu. Opowiedział o tym, jak spotykał się z nią i nauczył się dla niej mówić po francusku. Mówi też, że jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie, zniszczy to jego reputację. Zdenerwowany Buford niszczy klatkę i ucieka do lasu. Kiedy dziewczynki widzą uciekającego niedźwiedzia, zaczynają go gonić. Fineasz siedzący z bratem na ganku życzy im szczęścia przy polowaniu. Bracia korzystając z pomysłu dziadka decydują się na zabawę zraszaczami, po tym jak dodadzą im kilka ulepszeń. Następnie Fineasz zastanawia się, gdzie jest Pepe. right|200px W lesie Pepe wchodzi do ciasnej kłody, gdzie znajduje się komunikator. Zostaje poinformowany o planie Dundersztyca, którego Major Monogram nie zna, ale i tak każe dziobakowi zatrzymać go. Pepe wybiega z kłody. Monogram zaczyna śpiewać, jednak nagle przestał, przestraszywszy się ćmy, która usiadła na ekranie. Baljeet postanowił zadzwonić do Buforda, aby się dowiedzieć, co u niego. Osiłek mówi, że jest w stroju niedźwiedzia i ucieka przed stadem "francuskich maniaczek odznak". Usłyszał komentarz Fineasza i dowiedział się, że jest ustawiony na głośnik, więc każe Baljeet'owi, żeby go wyłączył. Nagle wyrzuca telefon słysząc nadchodzącą Brigitte i zaczyna uciekać dalej. Fineasz pyta Baljeet'a, czy pomoże im przy budowie super zraszacza. Chłopiec się zgadza i odrzuca telefon. Tymczasem Pepe wchodzi do Spółki Zło Dundersztyca i widzi przed sobą tajemnicze drzwi. Okazuje się, że zamiast jednych drzwi było ich tam kilka, więc zanim agent wszedł do mieszkania doktora, bardzo się zmęczył wywarzaniem każdych z nich. Dundersztyc pyta go, czy się zmęczył, po czym wciska przycisk i Pepe wpada w pułapkę - zostaje przywiązany do jednych z drzwi kocem. Heinz martwi się, czy Agent P nie jest zbyt zmęczony i left|200px oznajmia, że położył mu na poduszce miętówkę, po czym przechodzi do retrospekcji. Opowiada o tym, jak w młodości wstąpił na staż do preclowego pałacu, którego właściciel był największym preclowym czarodziejem w Drusselstein - zamieniał każdy wałek ciasta w arcydzieło. Po miesiącach nauki, precle Dundersztyca wciąż nie miały odpowiedniego kształtu. W skutku nie zaliczył on stażu, dlatego do tej pory gardzi preclami i chce zniszczyć wszystko, co ma z nimi jakikolwiek związek. Gdy dowiaduje się o festynie preclowym w Danville, przedstawia swój Dewęzłoinator, który przemienia każdy precel w zwykły wałeczek. Dzięki temu chce zawładnąć nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. Przygotował specjalny wykres swojego planu, jednak sam nie wie, w jaki sposób go odczytać. right|200px Fineasz, Ferb oraz Baljeet budują ogromny zraszacz. Brigette razem z innymi Ognikami szukają niedźwiedzia po jego śladach. Gdy łapią trop, zaczynają go gonić w czasie trwania piosenki Przed miłością czas wiać. Wkrótce Ogniki znajdują Buforda dzięki noktowizorom. Gdy chłopak widzi, że prawie go złapały, ponownie zaczyna ucieczkę. Dundersztyc zastanawia się nad swoim wykresem, aż wreszcie udaje mu się połączyć okręgi widoczne na nim. Daje sobie z tym spokój i włącza Dewęzłoinator. Pepe dzięki miętówce przyklejonej do karku uwalnia się i skacze na Heinza, przez co promień maszyny strzela w różne miejsca, prostując zakręcone wcześniej rzeczy. left|200pxBuford stacza się z górki i zauważa gigantyczny zraszacz, który zbudowali chłopcy. Gdy dziewczyny zaczynają go gonić, Buford wskakuje do wody i wchodzi na strumień zraszacza, który ciągnie go na górę. Wściekła Brigette zdziera swój mundurek, pod którym nosiła strój kąpielowy i wskakuje do wody za Bufordem. Gdy już prawie go łapie, rozpoznaje chłopaka. Pepe owija Dundersztyca za pomocą koca, a ten wpada w inator, który ulega zniszczeniu. Maszyna ostatni raz trafia w zraszacz Fineasza i Ferba, przez co robi się prosty, a wszyscy wpadają do wody. Bridgette pyta Buforda, dlaczego cały czas ucieka. Chłopak odpowiada, że jakby ktoś dowiedział się o jego uczuciach wobec francuski, uznano by go za mięczaka. Dziewczyna mówi, że również nie chciałaby, aby dziewczyny z jej zastępu dowiedziały się, że pociągał ją taki brutal, po czym policzkuje go. Gdy Baljeet pyta Buforda, czy nic się nie stało, osiłek z dumą odpowiada, że Bridgette powiedziała, iż pociągał ją taki brutal jak on. Zakończenie Fragment piosenki Przed miłością czas wiać. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Przed miłością czas wiać * Quirky Worky Song * Paryż, miłość i my (wersja instrumentalna) Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? O, tu jesteś, Pepe brak Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Wchodzi do kłody. Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się dziewczęta: Brigitte, Josette oraz Collette. * Okazuje się, że Zastęp Ogników działa nie tylko w Stanach, ale też w innych krajach. * Dowiadujemy się, że rok wcześniej Buford wyjechał do Paryża i zakochał się w tamtejszej dziewczynie, więc nauczył się dla niej języka francuskiego. * Izabela nauczyła się mówić nieco po francusku, ale tylko tyle, by móc przywitać francuskie Ogniki. * Dowiadujemy się, że Major Monogram boi się ciem. * Kostiumy, które miał na sobie Buford: :* Niedźwiedź :* Żyrafa :* Renifer :* Leming :* Grzechotnik :* Sęp :* Rekin :* Żaba :* Jednorożec :* Sześcio-ramienna ośmiornica :* Dziobak :* Tukan :* Wieloryb Powiązanie z serią * Drugi raz w tytule odcinka znajduje się słowo "Tajemnica" ("Tajemnica sukcesu"). * To drugi odcinek z imieniem Buforda w tytule ("Wyprawa do głębi Buforda"). * Kostium niedźwiedzia zostaje znowu użyty ("Łapu Capki"). * Kostium dziobaka (dziobakowej mamy) pojawia się znów ("Kup pan dziecku cegłę", "Pepe znosi jajko", Wierz mi!). * Buford drugi raz zakłada strój rekina ("W brzuchu bestii"). * Słyszymy wersję instrumentalną piosenki Paryż, miłość i my ("Lato to wrażeń moc"). * Clyde Flynn i Betty Jo Flynn pojawiają się drugi raz w 3 sezonie ("Ostatni pociąg do wpadki"). * Drugi raz ktoś policzkuje Buforda ("Przerwa"). * Szósty raz Buford płacze ("Wyprawa do głębi Buforda", "Lemoniada", "Retrospekcja", "Skaczmy", "Koniec przyjaźni"). * Siódmy raz Fretka nie widzi wynalazku chłopców ("Wiwat, Doofania!", "Spranie mózgu", "W sam środek", "Ucieczka z wieży Fineasza", "Koniec przyjaźni", "Przeznaczenie"). * Po raz czwarty w odcinku pojawia się Paryż ("Kolejka", "Kolejka: Musical", "Lato to wrażeń moc"). Aluzje * 'South Park '- Kiedy Ferb stara się mówić w trakcie pływania, jego głos jest stłumiony przez rurkę do oddychania. Może to być odniesienie do Kenny'ego, którego głos jest zawsze stłumiony przez kurtkę. Błędy * Oczy Brigitte zmieniają kolor na fioletowy, kiedy ta rozmawia z Bufordem. * Brigitte nie zdjęła butów, kiedy weszła do wody, aby gonić niedźwiedzia. * Kiedy Izabela mówi, że Brigitte bardzo się zawzięła, aby zdobyć tą odznakę, pozostałe Ogniki mówią "Oui" - jednak tylko usta Josette się otwierają - w tym samym czasie jej oczy zmieniają kolor na brązowy. en:Buford Confidential